My Masked Hero
by mochitora
Summary: This is about a girl who gets saved by the Masked Man. May contain some spoilers about Mother 3.


My Masked Hero

I remember a long time ago, that someone saved me from an evil dictator and his army. It was my hero.

_My masked hero..._

How did it happen? Let me recount the tale...

It was on Nowhere Island, and everyone was at work and seem to be happy. But I wasn't happy at all. Being a young girl in her teen years was hard enough, but I remember everything that was happy to me.

It was three years ago that everyone and everything was at peace... until they arrived. The people looked like pigs and they were either pink, blue, green or white. But only one was white, and he was the leader. They burned our forest, killed many animals and... destroyed many lives.

Today it was the same, but the Pigmasks were controlling our every move. If one of us was out of line... we get killed. We lost our free will, even the kids lost their free will.

That night I was outside... when everyone was asleep. Everyone must go to bed at eight in the evening, but that seems way too early. I was enjoying a nice walk... when suddenly the Pigmasks attacked me! I was powerless. I cried out for help. There was no response. I cried out even louder. Still no response... they were getting closer. I covered my eyes, then suddenly I saw a bright shot of lightning. It was blinding, so the only things I could make out were shadows.

After the light settled a bit, I saw someone standing next to the fallen Pigmasks. He was about my age and height, and wore a masked helmet. He had a lightning sword and an arm cannon. I didn't know who he was, but he saved me. He was my hero.

_My masked hero..._

I thanked him, but he didn't say anything. He just stood there, and soon flies away with robotic wings. Soon it was morning, and I ran away from the village. I wanted to know more about the boy who saved me.

Later that day, I found myself near a temple of some kind. And there I saw them... the Pigmasks. They were trying to open the sealed door of the temple with a clay like human. The head Pigmask cursed at the clay man and threw a bomb at it. I wanted to get a closer look, but I tripped on a rock and they saw me. I tried to run, but they blocked my only exit.

I cried out for help in my loudest voice. There was no response. The head Pigmask grabbed out a knife and got it close to my neck. I cried so hard, I closed my eyes. Soon the same boy who saved me attacked the head Pigmask and killed him.

I thanked him once more, but he told me with body language to hide. That I did, and saw three people and a dog. I knew them all. They were known as Lucas, Kumatora, Duster and Boney.

What do they want with my hero? My hero flew off into the sky, and didn't fight back. Then I heard a limo come by, and picked up the group. I jumped onto the limo and headed to a city in the sky.

I followed the group everywhere in silence, and they fought everyone and everything. They made it under the city to find something called a needle. Soon I heard something... it was the dictator. He was in a spider mech, and looked very old... yet young. He attacked the group and defeated them. I jumped out to see what's wrong, but the dictator attacked me. I cried with tears and anger. He was getting close to killing me... and my hero was nowhere to be found.

_My masked hero..._

Suddenly something attacked the dictator. It was my hero. He soon used his ultimate thunder attack on him and the dictator was now dead. I was saved once more by my hero.

_My masked hero..._

I soon discovered a power only known to some... PSI. I used my new power to restore everything back to normal. I thanked my hero once more... and finally he spoke to me. "No. I should be the one thanking you. You showed me that everyone should be free... and now I can see my brother Lucas again." Then he removed his helmet and showed me his face. He had red hair, and his eyes were unique. One was green and the other was red. As we headed home to the village, I knew that everything was happy after all... thanks to my hero.

_My masked hero... Claus._

The End


End file.
